


梅雨

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 5





	梅雨

清晨醒来的时候窗外落满了细细的雨，黏滞的空气里没有风，雨丝就这样垂直地落下来，他眯起眼睛用视线梳着一丝雨从窗框的上沿到下沿，没有一点歪斜的雨，让他感到一点奇妙的不可思议。

世界太过安静，雨藏起了每天造访的鸟鸣，尽管听得见雨丝没入泥土的声息，他还是感到这个世界实在是过于安静了。这样的清晨，他仿佛有生以来第一次活过一般。

但那是不可能的吧？他几百年的漫长生命里，总该遇过不少这样的雨天。

那时候是怎样过的……他望向雨之外，灰色的天空弥散在整个世界里，耳边好像渐渐地响起女子爽朗的声音，喊着什么还不起来训练，你这辈子都别想追上我了，或者我买了超好吃的烤鱼过时不候之类的……那声音越来越响，最后在他脑海里嗡嗡震响起来。

雨还在自顾自地落，从窗的上沿到下沿，密布着，仿佛永远不会断的线。整片天地之间，原来只要这么几丝雨，便缀满了。像是一张网，将他封锁在了这小小的牢笼里，无处可逃。

红姬静静地躺在枕边，他有那么一瞬想抓起它，冲过去斩断那些雨丝。

太愚蠢了，还好他没有这样做……但或许也是因为那一转念时，他看见窗里的线忽然乱了一刹，一只黑猫无声地跳上了窗框，然后他突然听见雨声听见风声听见木叶沙沙和遥远地方传来的汽车呼啸。

猫在窗框上呼呼地抖了抖毛，然后轻巧地一跃，落在他的眼前。

“啊，这不是夜一……”他话还没有说完，黑猫忽然伸出舌头舔了一下他的鼻尖，让他刚想扯开的笑容忘记了如何继续。

“你真是个白痴。”黑猫坐在他枕边，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

“诶？怎么一见面就这样说……”浦原露出一个相当委屈的表情，但被他忍不住露出的笑弄得破绽百出。

“为什么要露出那种寂寞的表情？像没家可回的小孩子一样。”黑猫哼了一声，用尾巴去挠他的眼睛，惹得浦原只好伸手去捉她的尾巴。

“没有啦……”

“少来。”

“好吧好吧。”他抚摸着黑猫的尾巴，微微笑起来，“只是夜一小姐很久没有回来了。”

“少骗人了。”

“你看你又不信。”他伸手抱起黑猫翻了个身，把她放在自己胸膛之上。

“是真的哦。尽管已经回不去了，但如果夜一小姐在的话，也没有什么关系。”他笑吟吟的眼睛凝望着黑猫琥珀色的瞳眸，语气轻巧，口吻却认真。

“是嘛？”黑猫盯着他，过了好一会，却忽然小声说了句，“说得好像我什么时候抛下过你一样。”

“抱歉抱歉。”浦原忍不住笑起来，“没那回事。”

从记事起，他们就一直相伴而行，无论去向何方。他知道他永远也不会离开四枫院夜一，就像知道四枫院夜一，永远不会抛下他。尽管路途有时如此艰难，尽管总要经历欺骗、背叛、悲伤、分离，只要他们还在一起向前走，就没有什么值得恐惧的。

“你真是个白痴。”黑猫似乎知道他在想什么一样，舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的光。

下一秒她突然变回了人形，伴随着浦原喜助一声哀嚎：

“夜一小姐，你很重啊！”

“你说什么！”

窗外的雨还在细细密密地落，不知从哪里忽然卷起了一阵清风，于是那封锁世界的网，倏忽飘散。


End file.
